herofandomcom-20200223-history
Saitama
Saitama, (a.k.a. Caped Baldy), is the titular protagonist of One Punch-Man, and the most powerful being ever alive in existence. Having apparently trained himself to go beyond superhuman condition, Saitama faces an existential crisis as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his heroics. He is registered with the Heroes Association as a B-Class Superhero (A-Class in the webcomic) and is tasked to defend Z-City against Mysterious Beings. He is voiced by Makoto Furukawa in Japanese version and Max Mittelman in the English version . Appearance Saitama is a slim, bald man of average eyes. He notably wears a yellow jumpsuit, with a black belt, round, gold buckle, white collar, short zip, red gloves, red boots and a cape (red in the manga, white in the anime) that is attached by dark grey buttons. Saitama is drawn in a simpler style than other characters in the series, having an oval-shaped face, and a simple mouth and eyes. However, when drawn in a more serious style, with more detail, Saitama is revealed to have sharp features and a muscular body. Saitama initially had messy, black hair and brown eyes, but claims to have lost all of his hair, suddenly, as a result of his intense hero training. Personality Saitama is described to be quite indifferent. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he doesn't take his hero work very seriously and defeats monsters as if as he is swatting insects. Since his superhero work has begun to bore him, he is constantly searching for an opponent that can actually provide him with a challenge. The lack of any such opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. He stated that he just became a hero because it was his dream and for self-satisfaction and that before becoming one, he used to suffer from anxiety issues. Despite his boredom, Saitama goes out of his way to stop crime. The combination of his attitude, unstoppable strength, and distinctively simple and "unimpressive" appearance frequently cause his battles to become anticlimactic. Saitama will usually allow his opponents to rant/gloat about their motives and power up into their strongest forms before obliterating them with a single punch. However, if they begin to ramble on too much then he will either interrupt them or just punch them. A running gag about Saitama is his inability to remember certain people's faces and names, as seen when he forgot Sonic's name and could not remember who Tanktop Tiger was. Because of this, he always ends up pronouncing their names incorrectly. As of some special chapter during his time participating a costume contest, appearances don't matter to him. The only thing that matters to him are his abilities and his desire to be the superhero he's been training for. That being said, he does care about his own cleanliness, as the only thing he ever really complains about is how he gets dirt on his clothes or blood on his gloves. Though he usually doesn't care about appearances, he has shown dislike towards his assigned hero name, Caped Baldy. Thus, even after receiving it, he always refers to himself as Saitama. Saitama has been shown to be very humble, as he deliberately let the masses turn against him, for the sake of the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts, even claiming that they had weakened the Sea King before his arrival. He did the same for the police in the Special Chapter, dressing as one of them and killed a monster, despite potentially gaining much fame had he revealed who he actually was. He also didn't mind that King took credit for all of his achievements. Another unusual thing about Saitama is that he is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Having picked up a number of hints to Sonic's own persona on their first meeting and when two tank top heroes jealously plotted to ruin him after the meteor event that there were irate and self-serving hero types like them, as well as discerning Fubuki's forced offer of submission or destruction just before his crackdown on how the hero world really works than how it is currently run. Saitama has been shown to feel empathy for his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him an actual fight and don't go down in one hit. One such example of this being Boros, for whom Saitama sympathized with him due to suffering from similar circumstances. Though in the end, Boros still couldn't draw out Saitama's full power. Saitama does not actually care if people insult him and he usually ignores them and says that they need a hobby; the only insult that could at the very least get a what could be called reaction out of him is when anyone mentions/makes comments about his bald head. He also shows a measure of concern when it comes to bargains and deals, as seen when he fought Carnage Kabuto, when he was more shocked upon the realization that he was going to miss a bargain sale, rather than his opponent, who had undergone a transformation and was whacking him around. Despite his general indifference to most things, Saitama was genuinely shocked when he realized that no one actually knew of him, despite his achievements (although this could be attributed to the fact that he never stuck around after saving the day). Saitama shows impressive restraint with his power, considering that he is easily capable of splitting the sky, or jumping from the moon to earth. He manages to beat nearly all of his opponents with a single punch, though occasionally causes more devastation than necessary. While he has no problem killing monsters, Saitama has yet to be seen killing another human, and only ever uses enough strength to knock them out, which still results in them ending up either being severely or critically injured. Despite his willingness to give the credit to other heroes and not being a hero for fame or glory, Saitama has been shown to enjoy the few moments of fame when he is moved up, such as when he was shocked at the drastic promotion from the lowest C-class to the high C-class. Saitama also expressed jealousy when it turned out that Genos was listed in the top 5 handsomest heroes in the Hero Association and was the 6th most popular hero. A very fatal flaw of Saitama is that he get extremely furious whenever he loses or is unable to get something done properly. In fact, Saitama nearly killed Bang, one of the top members of the Hero Association, simply because he couldn't control his anger at losing a trivial game. In his dream, he yelled to the Subterannean people that he never loses, further implicating this negative aspect of himself. Powers and Abilities Hence his moniker, Saitama is the titular character of One-Punch Man and the strongest character in the entire franchise. So far no enemy has been able to injure him in any way and almost no enemy is even able to survive from a single earnest punch from him. The origin of Saitama's immeasurable strength remains mysterious and unclear. Although he tells everyone he got his incredible power through mere physical training, no one believes him at all. According to Saitama, after a year and half of 100 daily push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, plus 10 km daily running, he had achieved some level of superhuman strength. This training was apparently so intense for Saitama that he at times felt he might die, and claims that it is what caused all of his hair to suddenly and eventually fall out. He apparently continued his training for another year and a half before beginning his hero career. Genos believes that Saitama doesn't actually know or understand how he gained his power, and hopes to learn the secret by sparring with and observing him, while Dr. Genus (on the other hand) believes that Saitama worked out with said training regimen so hard that he had removed his natural limiter completely, granting him access to unlimited power. It should be noted, that Saitama would complete all parts of the training one after the other without breaks and was battling mysterious beings that appeared during that time, which would have made completing the training more intense than would normally be expected. Immeasurable Strenght: '''Saitama possesses an apparently limitless strengh and as a result is capable of destroy powrful monsters and villains with a single one punch (though this strenght is not limited to punches). Until now, the exact raw of power of this strenght remains unknown, since Saitama most of the time only uses a small porcent of his power to destroy enemies and weird are those occasions where Saitama needs more try to defeat enemies. It is shown that the level of power of this strenght is so big, that only the shockwave from his punches is enough to completely destroy a mountain and smash buildings and other superficies where he jumo or land on, it is shown that Saitama can control his force but still tends to exaggerate and cause a lot of destruction but luciky never killing any innocent in the process. The destruction level of Saitama's strenght its been confirmed as multi-planetary at its minimum, so it is mighty possible he has yet a lot to show. '''Immeasurable Speed: Not only he is insanely strong, but he's also a terryfingly speedest. He is shown to effortlesly surpass Sonic in speed, no matter how hard the latter trains to improve his speed Saitama always remains as the fastest. An impressive feast of his speed is left afterimages behind him due to how fast he is ruuning, this allows him to create "speedy-clones", even Genos was fooled by one of them during their sparr and had problems to find him even with his sensors at MAX. After Sonic shows up and challenges him again he use his speed to create about 10 clones of himself, which impress Fubuki who states that's a S-rank technique. Saitama, stoic, uses his "serious mode" to do the same but creating tons of copies of himself, which alone shocks and beats Sonic easily. He's shown able to move any part of his movie but not full body at amazing speeds and easily dodge attacks that travel even fastes than light. '''Immeasurable Agility: '''Saitama is seen able to make high acrobatic and agiler moves, possessing a awesome athletic body, being even more agil than Genos. '''Supernatural Reflexes and Senses: '''He effortlesly sees attacks beyong light speed and can hear, see, and smell much more than normal humans ever could. Nevertheless, Saitama's senses seems to not have the same degree of "resolution" that someof Genos sensors, still he is able to pick up on chatter from various bystanderts while fighting. He is also able to see in the dark, as he was able to spot a kid a great distance away during the night. His tracking capability is also astonishing, as he can concentrate on a fast-moving object for a long time and still not lose sight of it, as seen when he was the only person to see Garou escaping. He seems to have developed a sixth sense, being able to avoid danger without even noticing it, because of this, he is able to dodge or defend himself against enemies without even realizing he's been attacked. '''Absolute Invulnerability: '''Nothing its ever been close to harm him in any possible way, not even attacks confirmed to be multi-planetary like Boros' final attack are a warn to him. During his training with Genos, when the cyborg almost manages to bure him with one of his attacks, Saitama was more concerned about his costume not getting burned instead of his own safety, which proves he was never in danger to being with. Hilarously, despite his invulnerability he was hurted by a cat he rescued and scared by accident, though he does not exhibits reals signs of pain aftermath. : '''Phychic Resistence: '''He is shown to be inmune to phychic attacks, even from extremely powerful phychics like Fubuki, Tatsumaki and Geryuganshoop, who created an atmosphere with the gravity of a blackhole to suck and kill him, Saitama didn't even winks. '''Expert Combatant: '''Saitama had never received formal training and as a result he lacks fighting technique, however, over time, he proves to be more skilled and smart than he appers to be. After three years of training, Saitama not only achieved an immeasurable power but he also learned how to control and became too good at using it. His lack of flight or energy attacks are compensated by the ability of cause high levels of damage through the shockwaves of his punches and the prowess of jump from the air (Murata stated once, that Saitama could have jumped from space wouldn't have he hited the moon), and he has an excellent precision considering he was able to jump from the moon to earth and land exactly in the same place where he was kicked off. While not formally or properly trained in combat, Saitama got a lot of experience after fighting countless criminals and supernatural monster for three years being just a normal human and exhibits excellents combat skills, however, he isn't skilled in martial arts and can be surprised or taken with guard off by enemies with a more refined fighting technique and battle acknowledge, like Garou. Saitama also shows to be very smart and cunning with the use improvised weapons or his abilities during the battle, such when he killed his first monster with a tie despite being just a normal human without powers, and when managed to make Garou unable to predict his moves through skillfully use of his speed, agility and the enviorenment before knocking him off with a punch. Despite not having formal training, he is actually an skilled combatant, but rarely displays said skill, since he's so powerful that he doesn't need it to win his battles. Fighting style Saitama's fighting style is straighforward and improvised, it mostly consists about basic attacks, like punches or kicks, without technique. However, the simpleness of these attacks is compensated by their power and effectiveness in battle. He had received martial arts lessons from Bang, who tries to turn him into his disciple, but Saitama always turns off the chance since he doesn't need more skill with his level of power, so he never learns more advanced fighting techniques. Saitama himself, doesn't wish to learn more technical fighting styles since they would make his request for a worthy opponent even more difficult. Weaknesses He isn't skilled in martial arts and lacks coordination. When fighting foes whom can hold againts his attacks and surpass him in terms of skills he comes as flawed at attacking, since he doesn't have another strategy aside from a straight attack. This comes as a high disvantage when fighting Garou, a prodigious and refined martial artist with high amount of power and the ability to predict any kind of fighting move, no matter how mundane or technical is. He also can't breathe in space(like normal humans couldn't) although he is seen capable of hold his breathe about an indeterminated time while still being able to fight. Navigation Category:Manga Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Speedsters Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Athletic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Genius Category:Empowered Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentor Category:Parody/Homage Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destructive Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Space Survivers Category:Evil exterminators Category:Unwanted Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Global Protection Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Scapegoat Category:Goal Heroes Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Titular Category:Independent Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Straight man Category:The Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Honorable Category:Lawful Good Category:Universal Protection Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Masters Category:Warriors Category:Hope Bringer Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Normal Badass Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Category:Heartbroken Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Self-Aware Category:Master Combatants Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Big Good Category:Lazy Category:Bigger Good Category:Archenemy Category:Falsely Accused Category:Archetypes Category:Grey Zone Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dreamers Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Berserkers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Comic Relief Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrestlers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Optimists